


Bored Already?

by mikaylaesthetic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexytimes, Smut, Texting, Textlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaesthetic/pseuds/mikaylaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is bored and decides to come home early from work. Who needs 2 shifts, anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Already?

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I'm sorry if this isn't very good it's my first ever finished fic. :) Please comment to tell me things you liked or things I did wrong.

Hi Sherlock JW

 

Hello. Bored at work already? SH

 

Yes. Very. JW

 

I told you not to take double shifts. You fool. SH

 

Must you really throw me the 'I told you so'? JW

 

Yes. With whom do you believe you are conversing? SH

 

Sometimes I just get my hopes up. JW

 

You should stop that. Only leads to disappointment, I'm afraid. SH

 

True. Would it be bad to get my hopes up on my ride home that I'll find you naked and    waiting for me in the bedroom? JW

 

Well, there's getting your hopes up, and predicting a likely outcome, This is the latter. SH   

 

I'll be home soon, I'm leaving early. Do you need me to pick up anything?  JW

 

No. Just hurry home, patience is not one of my many virtues. SH

 

I'm still stopping. We need condoms. JW

 

Hm. I forgot we used the last of them yesterday. SH

 

 

I'll be home soon. Going into the store right now. JW

 

Good. You sound as impatient as me, anything special you'd like to try today? SH

 

Remember that thing we did Thursday night? JH

 

Are you talking about the handcuffs or the blindfold? I believe I'm getting Thursday and the Saturday before mixed up. SH

 

The handcuffs. JW

 

Yes. Yes, that sounds splendid. SH

 

I'll be home soon. JW

 

And Sherlock? JW

 

Yes? SH

 

Skull is not a human being anymore, so he is not part of it. Not tonight anyways. JW

 

I'm in your bed, as requested. Waiting. SH

 

Just walking into the flat right now. JW

 

      Sherlock tossed his phone to the floor, smirking to himself. His clothes were scattered across the room, as John had requested, and he stretched, almost catlike, across the bed. Pale fingers skimmed over his chest as he waited for John.

John tossed his keys and coat onto the couch to his right. He pulled out the box of condoms and the bottle of lube, the lube he had gotten because he couldn't remember if they needed any more. He walked to the bedroom. Although he had requested it, he was surprised still to see Sherlock laying sprawled on the bed.

 

     "Well, hello, there," Sherlock said, raising an eyebrow. "You look surprised. Everything to your liking?" His tone was teasing. In all honestly, he'd been thrilled that John had come home early, and could not wait to wrestle him out of his clothes. 

 

     "Y..Yes.." John barely could mutter. He was now staring at Sherlock's member, which made his own twitch with longing. He felt such animal things. He wanted to tear right into Sherlock. Even the thought of doing that made his own cock feel so hot that he was sure he could burst right then and there. 

     

      "Come here," Sherlock ordered, reaching out a hand to beckon John closer. "I dug up the cuffs. I want you to restrain me." Sherlock pressed the cold metal into John's hand with one of his patented lustful stares. Sherlock wanted John in him, preferably five minutes ago. He couldn't wait any longer.

John snapped out of his trance, filled with pure lust. he spun Sherlock around and restrained him around the bedpost. He saw Sherlock smirk as he looked into John's eyes. John felt as if Sherlock had somehow transferred into him even more lust and amazingly terrible thoughts of what he would do to him. His cock throbbed harder than ever and he saw Sherlock's eyes flash quickly from his eyes to his cock, almost unnoticeable.

      "Yes," Sherlock hissed, voice slipping in one syllable from baritone to sultry. He watched John uncap the tube of lube with his lower lip snagged between his teeth. The sheets were bunched up at his back, and he noticed--as he hooked one leg around John's waist--that John hadn't even taken off his shoes yet.

 

"You're wearing too much clothing," he murmured.

 

"I might need some help with that," John muttered, jokingly.

 

"I would help, but I don't have use of my hands," Sherlock chuckled, a little darkly. "Stop fooling around and get out of your clothes and into me."  John, as well, chuckled slightly. John decided he would make this hard on Sherlock, as he'd done to him many times. He slowly started with his shoes, socks, throwing each carelessly onto the floor. Then, he went upwards to his jumper.

 

 "Hurry up," Sherlock whined. "You're torturing me." As John slowly worked his jumper off over his head, Sherlock made a soft noise of frustration, his cock hard and leaking already.  John quickened his pace, ripping off his belt savagely, and shoving it between Sherlock's teeth. 

 

"You know how much I love to hear you scream for me, but we had complaints."

 

"Ng," Sherlock moaned around the leather in his mouth. He watched John be divested of the rest of his clothes, eyes dark and full of anticipation. He watched John squeeze lube onto his fingers, body almost trembling from want. He rubbed it into his own cock before dripping seemingly ice cold lube onto Sherlock's from almost two feet up above it, in small, slow drips. Sherlock shuddered, the freezing cold sharp against his cock. He rarely got John like this--dominant and possessive--and he relished every moment. 

John smirked at the look on Sherlock's face. He loved seeing him in distress if he was causing it. He bent down swiftly and kissed him softly on the lips.Sherlock kissed back, the mingled taste of John's leather and lips both interesting and enticing. He pushed his hips up to any part of John he could reach, begging John to touch him. John held off, just to tease him. Then, suddenly, surprising Sherlock and partly so even himself, grabbed Sherlock's cock, and rubbed in the lube.  Sherlock cried out, though his voice was muffled from the makeshift gag. He tried to thrust up into John's hand, wishing that John would _fuck_   him already. God, it was frustrating not to be able to talk. John could tell that Sherlock didn't like the belt between his teeth, so he took it out. He took the restraints off for a second, just so he could put him on his stomach, only to replace them as soon as he was into position.

 

He took the earlier disposed belt from the floor, realizing a great use for it. He folded and doubled the belt, swung back, and landed it firmly on Sherlock's ass. Sherlock, who was definitely not expecting that, screamed with pleasure. He loved John's dominant side. It was so  _sexy_   to see him like this.

 

"Ahhng..," John heard, making his cock throb. 

 

"Ready?" John asked. 

 

"Absolutely," Sherlock moaned and before he could even prepare himself, John rammed into him. He could feel the rubber inside his asshole. God, he was so big. The smack of their bodies rocked Sherlock almost over the edge, moaning louder than the night before. John wondered how long he could last if Sherlock kept moaning like this. He got his answer when he felt himself release into Sherlock as they both orgasmed in unison. John had just realized he had had his hand on Sherlock's cock the entire time, stroking with the rythym of his hips. John kissed Sherlock, and not just a short kiss. He could feel he and Sherlock's tongues explore eachother's mouths. He also felt the warm stickiness of Sherlock's cum on his hand. He took the condom off and disposed of it, and got both of them cleaned up before he took off the restraints. 

 

"Again tomorrow then?" Sherlock asked, casually.

 

"Oh, God, Yes."

 

 


End file.
